


paintball

by queenoffeary



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Ive been crying for a while now, M/M, Not sure why, achilles is over dramatic, the paintball au I saw a post about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoffeary/pseuds/queenoffeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thats it, a paintball au, sorry its probably gonna be disappointing, I'm not a good author but I had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paintball

“Why the hell did I agree to this?” I duck as gunshot sounds at the other end of the arena. “Because you love me” Achilles throws himself dramatically across my lap, I shove him off, “if I get hit in the face with one of these things, I'm dumping you” He pouts.   
“Oh come on, Pat, you're wearing goggles, and we both know there's no way in hell you're dumping Achilles” Briseis looks at me exasperated.   
“Plus, we’re almost done, it's just me, you guys, Odysseus, and Agamemnon left on our side, and Hector, Sharpedon, Paris, Helen and a few other people I don’t know on the other team, and as soon as we take out Hector the rest won't be a problem.”   
I groan, “So how are we going to do that”  
“That’s Odysseus’ job”  
A few moment later Odysseus finally comes back, Achilles turns to him, eager to do something, waiting is not something he’s good at. “So?”  
“So I found something interesting.”  
“And that is..?”  
“A panel, it opens up, I assume it goes behind the wall, but there's an opening on the other side too, same thing, right where all the Trojans are. So, someone, I think I’ll send Agamemnon, we’ll go back there, and take out as many people as he can, it'll be a suicide mission but I think it will weaken them enough that we can take them by surprise later on.”  
“Well, I’m not fucking going” This is the first time Agamemnon has spoken in a while, at the beginning of the game he paraded around giving orders and generally being the asshole he is.  
“What?” Achilles turns to him, he’s always looking for a chance to fight Agamemnon  
“I’m not going on a suicide mission”  
“But all that matters is that we win”  
“Im. Not. Going”  
This goes on for a while, the rest of us shooting worried glances at each other until Achilles looks like he’s going to murder someone and Agamemnon looks like he wants to rip Achilles’ throat out. I decide it's time to intervene, “I’ll go.”  
“What?”  
“I said I’ll go, it's fine, it's not like I'm that good at this, you don't need me”  
“But my love, you'll die.” Achilles, again dramatically throws himself across my lap.  
“Achilles, it's just paintball”  
I get up, dumping my boyfriend on the ground, then ducking as I almost get hit my paintball bullets. Again. Odysseus shows me the panel and I crawl into the small space behind the wall, it’s dusty and I can see where Odysseus crawled to the other team’s base. The space is lit by cracks in the ceiling, and the panel on the other side.   
Without thinking I push the panel open and Shoot the first person I see, Sharpedon. Then promptly get shot by Hector. “Well fuck,” Helen snickers.  
I hand my gun to the ref then go to where the remainder of my team is sitting behind an overturned car. Achilles, being the overly-dramatic person he is practically picked me up.   
“Babe, are you okay, you’re going to be fine love, I promise. Who shot you, I’ll murder them”  
“Achilles, chill, it was Hector, I shot Sharpedon.”  
He forced me to lay down next to Briseis who was giggling hysterically. And turned to Odysseus “When I die I charge you to mingle our ashes and bury us together”  
“Achilles it's just paintball!”   
He was already running across the arena, he shot Hector who stood up to shoot him, then was shot by Paris. He came back a few moments later looking defeated.   
“I imagined that a lot more graceful, and I’m going home”  
I laugh and he kisses my forehead. Before picking and fucking carrying me to the car.


End file.
